How to Train Your Dragon (action figures)
How to Train your Dragon action figures are toys from the How to Train Your Dragon movie. There are many different types of figures sold at Walmart stores in America. These figures are made to represent characters in the movie and are produced by the company Spin Master. All of these action figures come packaged separately in packaging that labels them as part of Series 1. It is unknown if a Series 2 will exist at this time, but due to the magnitude of characters that were left out of Series 1 it is highly probable. Below are pictures of all the action figure merchandise available from the film at Walmart stores. There are four Viking Characters in the first series that consist of Hiccup, Snotlout, Gobber and Fishlegs. They are approximately four inches tall and have limited movement besides for their arms and most are equipped with a spring loaded swinging action for their weapons. These small figures are retailed at five dollars a piece. There are also four small dragon figures priced at five dollars. The include the hideous zippleback, the deadly nadder, the night fury, and the gronckle. they have no movement and come with a display stand shaped like a rock that attaches to the dragon and causes them to bobble on top of a spring to simulate flight. Also at five dollars a piece are small dragon plush figures. There are only three and they resemble the night fury, the terrible terror, and the gronckle. They react to a slap by making noises as if they were to spray a fire attack. Slightly more expensive at five and fifteen dollars are dragon eggs and the volcano play set. These eggs come with one random dragon figurine not assembled and are meant to be hatched inside the volcano, although they can be also hatched outside it in water. They include a dragon of unknown species and there is a chart on the back of each package showing the dragons rarity. The dragon comes disassembled because each of its parts can be swapped with other dragons so you can create your own. There are also larger dragon figures built to scale to the viking figures. These are all twelve dollars and feature the same four dragons as the smaller figures (gronckle, zippleback, nadder, and night fury). They all have moving parts and some sort of chomping or shooting action. the zippleback however has neither of these but instead is highly flexible. There are also foam viking dress up sets made for children. These run from ten to fifteen dollars and are designed to look like hiccups gear in the movie. Coming in again at fifteen dollars are large pillowtime pals. these are giant stuffed animals resembling the monstrous nightmare, the hideous zippleback, the gronckle, the night fury, and the deadly nadder. Finally there are four play sets featuring a catapult and a slingshot to simulate catching a dragon in dragon training. Two of these sets come with variant hiccup figures and two come with the same Snotlout figure that you can buy separately. On a side note McDonalds has released a set of Happy Meal Toys to go along with the movie. There are eight figures in the set. There is a monstrous nightmare, a hideous zippleback, a gronckle, a night fury, a terrible terror, a red death, and one of toothless and hiccup, as well as one with Astrid on a nadder. these last four figures are highly significant to the action figure line because they are the only figures available featuring those characters. These figures are relatively cheap at about one dollar and fifty cents a piece, but offer limited movement and are often colors that the dragons in the film are not. They are cheaper and not as detailed, but a good alternative to the larger toys. ''Defenders of Berk'' Spinmaster once again purchased rights to create How to Train Your Dragon based toys, but this time it included the TV series. Prototypes have already been created, and images have been released. They are expected to be for sale before the end of 2013. They are supposedly set to be within the price range of 5$-35$. The Defenders of Berk line will expand greatly on what was seen with the original movie toys. The line will continue to have "Action Dragons" which will each have some sort of special playing apparatus inside them. It will include the Viking figures as well, though very few images have been posted. Also, like the original movie's toys there will be a line of plushes, some of which will have sound chips. New and unique to these toys will be the dragon minis. They are set to retail at around 5$. Unlike the movies miniature statue like dragons which sat upon a mountain like bobble head, these minis have greatly exaggerated heads with intentionally cute expressions. There will be quite a few of these and they will come in a variety of colors. Spinmaster seems most proud of its deluxe Night Fury . As of now they are estimating it to retail at around 35$. It is set to have a wingspans of around twenty four inches. It is highly detailed, and a good deal bigger than the other dragon toys. Most notably, it has a special water vapor sprayer in its mouth. This will created a fire like spray that will be lit up by a bright blue light that rests in the mouth. Then to add to all of that, the dragon will have projectiles that will be launched from the dragon's mouth. All this together makes the best looking Toothless fire to date, and the company seems very pleased with it. Gallery External links *www.walmart.com See also *Plush Toys pl:Zabawki Category:Toys Category:Merchandise